After the Race
by MC-Kale
Summary: Spankie and Alfalfa win a go-cart race and then get the prise money stolen. The two friends have to find a way to get the money back.


After the Race

"We won, Alfalfa!" Alfalfa is my best friend. We just won a go-cart race, we plan on using the money to rebuild our club house. The Blur remains undefeated, now we can rebuild our club house that you burnt down Alfalfa."

The club house was an old abandoned tool shed, but it was a really big tool shed. We took out all the walls and shelves to make it just a big open room. The floor and walls had big paint spots on it where we got into a paint fight one day. We could fit twenty kids plus Spot and the Blur in it. Spot is Alfalfa's dog, but we adopted him to be our club mascot. Our club is called The He-Man-Woman-Haters Club. No girls are allowed in our club.

"Spankie are you ever going to let that go?" asked Alfalfa.

"Probably not any time soon," I told him with a big smile on my face, showing him that I was just kidding around.

"Okay I guess that is understandable, will you ever forgive me for that?" He asked me with a very troubled look. I knew that that was really bothering him.

"Yeah I forgive you for it, but I'm still not going to let it go. Let's get the money and go to the hardware store so we can rebuild the clubhouse, alright pal?" He looked at me and nodded. "Do you want to walk or take the Blur?"

"Let's walk, the Blur need gas after that race, we just have enough to drive it home," Alfalfa told me with a very concerning look. I think we would have been fine but I didn't argue with him.

"Ok let's walk down to the hardware store and see when they can get all the supplies we need. Look Alfalfa, it's Butch and Woim. What do you think they want?" Butch and Woim came up to us and made fun of Alfalfa's hair, and then they told us to give them the money we won from the race. "No way we won that money fair and triangle." Then I told them to back off. But instead they took the money, pushed us down, and ran. We quickly got up and started to chase after them. "Hey come back with our money you two timin' no good sorry money stealers'." I was yelling as loud as I could but it didn't do any good. Butch and Woim were too big and too fast Alfalfa and I to catch up and try to get our money back. As we ran around the town square and in front of the hardware store they were getting farther away from us.

"What do you think they are going to do with our money, Spankie?" I told Alfalfa that they were probably going to use the money to build a better go-cart since we smoked them last time with the Blur. Alfalfa looked very upset that we lost the money.

"It's ok pal no matter what they build, it will never beat the Blur." I did everything I could to try and get Alfalfa to feel better, but nothing I did seemed to help. The next day we called an emergency meeting. Since we didn't have a club house anymore, we had to have the meeting in my tree house. The tree house was too small to fit everyone in it.

We had to use some strings and cans so that the people outside could still be in the meeting. "Ok guys, yesterday Alfalfa and I were walking to go get supplies when Butch and Woim stole the money from us." The room got really loud really fast. I had to use my hammer to quiet everyone down. "Does anyone have any ideas of how we can get enough money to rebuild the clubhouse?"

"I heard of another race that is in a few days, the prize money is double the money from the other race." Alfalfa looked hopeful as he told us about the new race he heard about. We all agreed that we were going to enter the Blur into the race and me and Alfalfa were going to be the drivers again. "So it's settled we are going to enter the Blur in the race. All in favor," I asked. Everyone raised their hand.

A few days later, Alfalfa and I pulled up to the starting line. The race was about to begin. Butch and Woim were in front of us for the start. They growled and made mean looking faces at us. They used the money that they stole from us to build a better go-cart. They really thought that that go-cart would be able to beat the Blur, with all that new and fancy stuff on it. But it's ok, we added some improvements to the Blur. We found some model rockets that Walter had thrown out. He said something about the rockets not being big enough for him. He also said that the rockets won't explode so they would be good for his bike, but we took them before he had a chance to think too much about putting them on his bike.

The race was a one mile course around town. It went past the only grocery store in town, up the biggest hill in town, and back down the other side to get the maximum speed possible. Because the back side of the hill is steeper than the front side. Then it goes through the park over the bridge that goes over the only lake in town. After the lake, there is a quarter mile straight away to the finish line.

"We are going to cream you losers!" said Butch as he was putting on his goggles, getting ready for the race to start.

"Good one, Butch," Woim said laughing and sticking his tongue out at us. He also put on his goggles to get ready for the race.

"Good luck pal," Alfalfa said to me as we were trying to ignore Butch and Woim as much as we could.

Then I heard it, the beep of the light changing colors. We took off. So did Butch. He and Woim were in first and we were in second. The race was on the same path as the last one that we won. It helped knowing that we had already won this course once. But that also meant that everyone else wanted us to lose and they would do whatever they could to make sure that that happened. One go-cart in front of us dumped oil out to try and slow us down. But we had oil proof tires on the Blur so we just flew over the oil and passed right by them. Now we had our eyes set on Butch and Woim. Their cart was really big and it was hard to get around so we could pass them. Somehow we managed to get around them and as soon as we did we had to round a corner. Then we used the rockets and sped away to get a comfortable lead. As the rockets were burning they had a booming sound to them. They looked like a green and red fireball of death.

"It was a good idea to put those rockets on the Blur," I told Alfalfa. His hair was bent and it looked like a broken antenna. I couldn't help but laugh a little. The rockets didn't last very long and when they went out Butch and Woim were quickly catching up.

"What do we do?" Alfalfa asked as he was starting to panic. But I didn't have time to answer. Butch and Woim were ramming the front of their cart hard into the back of ours. But it was ok, I could see the finish line and they were pushing us closer and closer to another win.

"We stay in front of them and let them push us to the finish line." I put my hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. He looked at me and nodded, and when he did I knew that we were going to win this race. So we just stayed in front of them, held on, and hoped that our plan would work. It did, we were pushed into first place. We won the race for the second time. That made the Blur officially the best go-cart in town. But the back of it was all scratched and dented up.

"It's ok Spankie, we will have more than enough money to repair the Blur." It meant so much to Alfalfa that we won. We went to the podium and we got our trophy and our money.

"We need to make sure we don't lose the money this time," Alfalfa looked at me and shook his head. We made sure to take the whole gang with us to the hardware store. We all got our wagons together and headed to the store. They had everything we needed and they even had supplies to repair the Blur with. We bought everything we needed and no one came back with an empty wagon. Everyone's parents came and helped us build the club house and it only took a day to rebuild.

Alfalfa asked me if we could rename the club to The He-Man-Woman-Lovers club instead of the Woman-Haters club. I had to think about it for a while and I told him that since the world's fastest race car driver was a woman, then the name change would be alright. The next day we repaired the Blur. The Blur had more damage to it that we originally thought but we still fixed it. So we repaired the Blur and rebuilt the clubhouse. It was a good week.


End file.
